crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Twinsanity
Crash Twinsanity (Japanese: クラッシュ・バンディクー5 え〜っ クラッシュとコルテックスの野望?!?) was the second game in the main series starring Crash Bandicoot to be released on the Playstation 2 and the Xbox. This is the eleventh Crash Bandicoot game, but the fifth chronologically, following the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Unlike previous games in the series, this game introduces a free-roaming game world. All the characters in this game had 5 fingers. Story Crash Twinsanity is set three years after the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, where Neo Cortex and Uka Uka were left stranded in the Antarctic sea. Since then, the two were frozen solid and slowly drift their way back to N. Sanity Island. Part 1 - N. Sanity Island Cortex manages to escape from the ice encasing him and sets to work on getting his revenge on Crash. First, he paralyzes Coco whilst she is playing, then dresses up as her to lure Crash to the bay. Once they reach the region, Cortex reveals his true identity. He also reveals he has organized a gathering, "like a birthday party except....the exact opposite", consisting of various characters from the Crash series. Here, Cortex fights Crash, but ends up being beaten yet again. Dr N. Gin then arrives piloting Cortex's newest creation and Crash's main "present", Mecha-Bandicoot. Crash is able to defeat it and Mecha-Bandicoot falls through the floor of the bay. The explosion causes Cortex's hoverboard to malfunction and he falls in too, taking Crash with him. The "party" guests leave for lunch. Infuriated at losing to Crash again, Cortex starts attacking Crash. As the brawl makes its way through the underground cavern, they stumble across a power crystal, which they eventually use to help escape. Once outside, two parrot like creatures, who call themselves The Evil Twins, appear and proclaim they are going to destroy N. Sanity Island. To show how serious they are, they pull Cortex's brain out of his head, causing him to flee in terror. Crash eventually finds Cortex again, who pleads for his help. He states he envys the natural harmonious life of Papu Papu and his tribesmen, only to be swarmed by bees. Crash is able to help him avoid various traps along the way, until he is ambushed and captured by Papu Papu. Making his way up river, Crash eventually infiltrates Papu's village and "rescues" Cortex, who is tied to a totem pole. After escaping from Papu's tribesmen and reuniting with Cortex, Crash encounters The Evil Twins again. Revealing they are from the 10th dimension, they bring a totem god, known as Tikimon, to life to destroy Crash and Cortex. They manage to defeat it, whereby the twins explain that their Vice-Versa-Reverser-Device is already destroying their dimension, whereby they leave. This gives Cortex an idea, which will take them to his new Iceberg Lair. Iceberg Lab Crash and Cortex eventually arrive at Cortex's Iceburg Lab. The key to the lab isn't working, so the two are forced to go the long way around - up the iceburg it is situated on. After making their way past several obstacles, including some penguins demanding pay, the two encounter Uka Uka. Surprised to see Crash and Cortex together, he morphs into an ice titan, but is defeated by the unlikely duo. As he goes to leave, Aku Aku stops him and informs him of the Evil Twins' plans, before proposing a team-up themselves. Uka Uka, who is insistant that destroying the world is his job, accepts. Crash and Cortex arrive inside the lab at long last, but are interupted by the Evil Twins, who have defeated Aku Aku and Uka Uka. They reveal that they knew Cortex from long ago, claiming that he ruined their lives (although Cortex has no knowledge of this) and also that they have a large supply of treasure. They then send their army of robotic ants to destroy Crash and Cortex, but they are swiftly beaten, forcing the Twins to retreat. When Aku Aku and Uka Uka recover, they consider handing Cortex to the twins. Cortex, unwilling, forms a truce with Crash. Cortex then shows Crash the Psychotron, a teleportation device which they can use to travel to the 10th dimension and defeat the Twins. To get there, they require six power crystals. They have four, which obviously isn't enough. Cortex proposes that N. Gin might have one in his battleship, whereby Crash uses Cortex as a makeshift sledge to get down the iceburg. They eventually land on Dingodile's outhouse, but Cortex, feeling embarrased, is unwilling to go any further. Crash ventures into the battleship himself and eventually finds the power crystal, before defeating N. Gin by tricking him into destroying his crows-nest. After a run in with the ships chef, Rusty Walrus, Crash finds the exit blocked by TNT crates. N. Gin lands on one, causing a massive explosion that presumably sinks the ship and sends Crash flying. He lands on a nearby iceburg alongside N. Tropy and N. Brio, who have both heard about the treasure. They fight Crash in an attempt to learn about the treasure, but are both beaten. Crash returns to the Psychotron and delivers the crystals to Cortex. At that moment, Coco appears. Believing that Cortex kidnapped Crash, she attacks him, causing the Psychotron to malfunction and paralyse her for a second time. Knowing they need help, Cortex suggests his niece, Nina, who is currently studying at Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. Crash and Cortex reach Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. Where they must venture through the underground,on the way,Cortex gets stuck in a pipe,causing Crash to roll him around.Later,they meet Dingodile who wants the Treasure that was mentioned early,Crash and Dingodile fight,but Crash becomes victorius. After that,Crash and Cortex make their way inside the Academy of Evil,where they must go through the halls.After they're rampage across the halls,they find Nina,Cortex's Daughter. Nina flys through the rooftops and meets up with her uncle.Cortex goes through only to find Madame Amberly.She reveals that he was once a student and mocks him by the name "Crybaby Cortex",the two fight,but Cortex wins the fight.They then make they're way from the Academy of evil.On the airship,Cortex remembers his past with the Evil Twins,as a younger version,he made his first test with the Evolvo-Ray with them,and then sent them away.He was "Heartbroken". THE TENTH DIMENSION! Back at the Iceberg lab,Nina and Cortex fix the machine and venture to a new dimension (Cortex states it shouldve been two dimensions but they ran out of time).In the tenth dimension,Cortex thinks what he is hugging is Crash,but is actually none other than... 'EVIL CRASH!' Evil crash then kidnaps Nina,Cortex and Crash begin to chase after them,Crash again makes use of Cortex and rides him down the mountain,chasing Evil Crash.They soon end up on Twinsanity Island,a twisted version of N.Sanity island.Crash sees Cortex,Nina,and Evil crash,Cortex saves his daughter,but in a pathetic attempt,gets Evil Crash to chase him.Crash follows,and the 3 take part in another Doc-Amok.At the end,Cortex,Nina,and Crash find the Evil Twins hideout,where they will right the wrongs,and sweep the past under the rug. Before the reach the Evil Twins,they find the doctors N.Tropy,N.Brio,and N.gin,saying that they found the treasure first,but the treasure belongs to none other than Spyro the Dragon,which preceeds to burn the doctors (except Cortex) THE ENDING Our 3 Heroes reach the Evil Twins,and after a brief exchange of taunts a epic fight begins.With nina , cortex and crash in mechabandicoot vs the twins in their deathbot.In which the Twins lose,and fly away.Which they end up in Evil Crash's house,where Evil Crash eats the two twins.Back at the Iceberg lab,Cortex has tricked Crash,and powers up the Psychotron,but it malufunctions and sends Cortex inside Crash's Brain,where he is imprisoned with a bunch of dancing Crashes.Crash is happy at the end. Areas, Levels and Bosses: Level type: Level: Hazards/enemies: N. Sanity Island Chase Levels different 100%endings The nstc 100% ending can be viewed here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxExwI7TkPU&feature=related the pal 100% ending can be seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsp74KfUAGk Hints *After you get to the chamber after the up-going drill on area 3 on level 1 (Cavern Catastrophe), there are some smashable boxes in front of you. Throw Cortex over them and jump on the crates and go next to one of the TNT crates. Cortex will return and be next to it. Now turn the timer on the TNT crate on the other side. Go gather the wumpa (without going any further, Cortex will laugh and run away if you do). After the wumpa is gone, jump on the TNT crate (as long as Cortex is next to it) and wait for it to blow up. Cortex will be killed, but you can get the wumpa with Crash. Get the wumpa before it turns black. Don't worry, you won't lose a life if Cortex is killed. Repeat as often as you like to get lots of lives. *Right after you get out of Cavern Catastrophe, there are 2 sets of 4 boxes floating in the air. Jump down and you will see a worm. Jump up and you will see Cortex in a farm with a bird. Jump over the fence and walk up to Cortex. You will have skipped all of Totem Hokum except for the boss. *How to get the extremely hard Yellow Gem in Slip Slide Icecapedes: At one point just before you turn into a giant snowball, ride the right side of the screen. You will see a purple pipe at the end of the cliff-thing you are on. Turn left onto the pipe, DON'T JUMP. If you jump, you will miss the grind. You must do this slowly. This is considered to be the hardest gem in the game. *To make Totem Hokum easier, kill all the natives before chasing the worm. Same with Bandicoot Pursuit, but you can go back to Nina. *There is a hidden portal near th enterence to the Evil Twins' Lair (Ant Agony) that will take you back to the Lab. Boss fights Cortex: Fought at the end of Jungle Bungle. Mecha-bandicoot: Fought after you defeat Cortex. Tikimon: Fought shortly after Tokem Hokum. Uka-Uka: Fought at the top of Ice Climb. Dr.n. trophy: Fought after Rusty's Chase. Dingodile: Fought at the end of Boiler Room Doom. Madame amberly: Fought shortly after Rooftop Rampage. Evil twins: Final boss,Fought at the end of Ant Agony. Trivia *Both Bandicoot Pursuit and bee swarm level's music is a remix of flight of the bumble bee. *Polar seems mad at Crash for some reason, Crash maybe jumps on his back too much times, or N. Trance brainwashes him again. *This game introduced many makeovers for most characters at Crash's birthday party, like Tiny Tiger, Pinstripe, Koala Kong and Dingodile but some stayed the same. *In Crash of the Titans, the one of the voodoo rabbits says: "Me think he (Uka Uka) do something crazy. He very self-conscious about being no-body bad guy. He had body briefly in Twinsanity, but that was no fun for nobody", if you don't attack them/they don't see you. *In one cutscene, Cortex mentions that The Wrath of Cortex didn't do as well as expected. *The Rusty Walrus Chase theme is a remix of Hebrides Overture. *In the Worm Chase scene where you have to save Cortex from the tribemen's music is a remix of The Blue Danube Waltz Theme. *In the cutscene right before Crash fights Cortex, Cortex mentions he spent 3 years ALONE in Antarctica, but at the end of The Wrath of Cortex, it's him and Uka Uka in Antarctica. We can also see Cortex and Uka Uka in a big ice cube on the title screen. *When Coco kicks Cortex and the power crystals get broken, he remarks in agony, "My...crystals...!" But he might actually be referring to his genitals since he's looking between his legs and Coco kicked him in the crotch. *Crunch appears, only as a cameo, in a cutscene before the Cortex battle. The same thing applies for Pinstripe, Tiny, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo and Koala Kong.Crunch is the one with the birthday hat and cake. *In the Cortex boss fight, crash can hop on Cortex's plasma blast and Crash can hop to the Mecha-bandicoot area and slam cortex to make him lose. *In early development of the game, the scene with Farmer Earnest happened right after the cutscene where it first show the Evil Twins and they steal Cortex's brain. And there was a cut level where you go inside Skull Rock and lava caves are inside, right after this you fight the Tikimon boss. *In the early develoment of the game Crash was suppose to wear shorts, but got scrapped for some reason. *There were supposed to be more levels in this game, even more Nina levels, but got scrapped for development. *Many charaters in the game think that Crash and Cortex are searching a treasure. When Crash reaches the treasure room in the Twins' castle, we understand that this treasure was stolen from Spyro, the purple dragon. *This is also the first game in which Uka Uka is a protection assist for the player in the main series of games, much similar to Aku Aku assisting Crash and Coco VIA protection in previous installments. (The "Racing" series of games do not count since they are not canon to the game's timeline, as well as the fact that those games utilize a "Power-up" system as opposed to the crate collectibles.) *Ironically, whenever Uka Uka is summoned by the player, he makes the same sound Aku Aku does whenever he is summoned. (This also does not occur in the "Racing" games. He, Aku Aku, and Emperor Velo each make unique sounds whenever used.) *This is the first game where the bosses didn't have their own levels. Category:Crash Bandicoot games